Lord Dingwall
}} '''Lord Dingwall' is a minor character on Once Upon a Time. He is the head of Clan Dingwall, one of the four United Clans of DunBroch. Originally not seeing Merida fit to rule after her father's death, he and the other clans turn on her, wanting to take the crown for themselves. She eventually wins them over, however, proving herself to be fit, thus finally earning Lord Dingwall and the rest of DunBroch's respect. Biography 'After the Curse' 'Season 2' }} War has broken out between DunBroch and invaders, resulting in King Fergus rallying men of his clans for battle. Merida wishes to accompany her father, and when arriving at the war front, she receives resentful glares from Lord Dingwall, Lord Macintosh, and Lord MacGuffin, none of which think she should be there. Someone at the front calls Merida out, something that doesn't please Fergus, but Merida calms him down, telling him it's alright. None of the lords believe Merida to be fit for the crown, and they all mock her during her battle practice with Mulan when she's taken down by the trained warrior. Dingwall later takes part in the ultimate battle, fighting for the Clans, but it comes with a great loss when Fergus is murdered by King Arthur of Camelot. Dingwall and the other lords request that Merida marry one of them if she wishes to rule as queen, but when refusing, they exile Queen Elinor and kidnap Merida's brothers, holding them hostage until she surrenders. 'Before the Third Curse' }} Having waited long enough, the clans decide to execute Merida's brothers, tying them each to individual wooden posts. Lord Macintosh speaks out to the clans, stating that as penance for Merida refusing to give her hand in marriage, she will be forced to suffer from the loss of her dear brothers. Merida and Belle learn of this, and so they travel to the Southern Moor to stop this; Merida plans to drink the Spell of Mor'du and battle the clans as a bear, but when it turns out Belle switched the potion with water, the clans take their chance to whip out their bows, and Lord Dingwall, Lord Macintosh, and Lord MacGuffin take their chance to each fire at one of the brothers. Merida makes one last attempt though, firing her own arrows, which successfully pierce through the three fired at her brothers, snapping them, before they can kill them. Though they originally pull out their swords to battle Merida, she shows how powerful she is with a bow, and suggests they not dare to see what she's capable of with a blade. Dingwall, Macintosh, and MacGuffin begrudgingly surrender their allegiance to Merida, thus proving her to be the rightful ruler of DunBroch. }} Lord Dingwall attends Merida's coronation, but things don't go to plan when the Witch arrives to interrupt that if Merida is unable to return the enchanted helm she allowed King Fergus to use years before, then she will turn everyone in the entire kingdom into bears. Lord Dingwall and the other clans agree to wait for Merida to find the helm herself, for she believes that she can, but when losing faith in her father having discovered the helm's use, she agrees to turn the kingdom over to Lord Macintosh if he is able to find it himself. He later, however, rounds up a small army to help Merida, Mulan and Red Riding Hood defeat King Arthur and Zelena, threatening to shoot them if they refuse to turn the helm over to Merida. Arthur and Zelena end up getting away, teleporting back to Camelot, but Dingwall and the rest of the clans still believe Merida to be fit for the crown, having proved herself by being willing to give it up for the good of the kingdom. He later attends her second coronation where she finally crowned Queen. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 506 01.png Promo 506 02.png Promo 506 04.png Promo 506 09.png Promo 506 29.png Promo 506 30.png Promo 506 31.png Promo 506 33.png Promo 506 34.png Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 5 Characters